


And in the end, Death conquered

by YadwigaAether



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clarke Griffin (The 100), One Shot, Post-Season/Series 02, The 100 - Freeform, wanheda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YadwigaAether/pseuds/YadwigaAether
Summary: At the aftermath of the season 2, Clarke tries to come back to Polis and she understands a hard truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The 100 or any of its content.If I did Clarke would be in a happy place drinking chocolate with Lexa and the rest of the 100.

Clarke was at Polis´s entrance by her own choice.But didn't dare to take a step into the city.  
She clenched her jaw and blood rolled over his chin.

Suddenly she moved, hiding behind an abandoned building. A patrol passed in front of her. At this hour everybody will know her as Wanheda, the commander of Death

"Too late", she thought, "I have killed more that a hundred people to save mine, I don't have any right to ask for peace again when I didn't grant it".

She started to run, letting her tears flow.Agony constricted her chest like a battle wound, even if none was there.  
She didn't have were to escape.

Nobody would let a person like her pass, be grounder or sky people.

Death has no allies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.Have a happy day :3!


End file.
